


【永M/梦帕/M帕】融合

by Muliang



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muliang/pseuds/Muliang
Summary: *主永M，梦帕前提，有M帕内容*我不知道怎么打永Mtag，如果有人知道的话请告诉我，谢谢
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 5





	【永M/梦帕/M帕】融合

宝生永梦不太喜欢下雨，也不太喜欢M。

帕拉德与他结合后，似乎是身体内的哪一块因子由于两人过于强烈的共振而被重启了，近一年来一直被宝生永梦压制着的“M”再次出现，并且开始与永梦抢夺身体的控制权。

“天才玩家M”的存在，本来是帕拉德的数据残留在永梦体内导致的轻微的人格变化，两人的基因通过体液交融之后，这一影响被放大了。一开始两人并没有注意到异样，毕竟“M”的记忆与他们也是共通的。

直到那个闷热的下午，永梦在暴雨敲击玻璃窗的声音中惊醒，刚想爬起来却被沉重的钝痛感压回枕头上。屏幕闪烁跳动着无数个未接来电，这个缺勤的程度，看来今年的年终奖是无望了。他挣扎着奋力爬起，昏昏沉沉地走出房门，看见还亮着的屏幕上闪烁着“Game Clear”的字样。那个分数高过他和帕拉德的任何一个记录。他本以为昨天打着打着忘记时间，一觉睡得断片才没有任何通关游戏的印象。

随后他看见了，那著名不属于他们中的任何一个人。

永梦的著名是“M”，帕拉德的著名是“P”，而那个新加入是著名是“theM”。

那是“M”第一次完全地占用永梦的身体，甚至夺去了他的记忆。那一段缺失的记忆，永梦通过帕拉德才得以找回。

记忆凭空消失的感觉难以言喻，和小说里描述所谓失忆情节不同，或许宿醉过的人会有所理解。一整天，永梦都浑浑噩噩地，就像有什么人把他的一部分凭空偷走了，重复枯燥但令人安心的日常中出现了一抹诡异的留白。他发现自己对身体失去了主动权，他害怕入睡，害怕睡着后，“M”会再次出现，夺走他的身体。

当然，“天才玩家M”夺去永梦的身体的目的大概率只有一个，那就是打游戏。或许平日里抽出一些时间，以与他共享躯体的方式和帕拉德一起打打游戏，他就不会再毫无预兆地出现。

帕拉德也曾控制过他的身体，那时他确切地知道帕拉德对他做了什么。他看得见、听得见，他被迫攻击同伴时，手部传达到胳膊再到肩膀的震动令他反胃。这跟那时不一样，他对那些空白的记忆一无所知。他沉睡在幽暗的深海，所见之处皆为黑暗，他没有感受到冷，没有海水包裹他下坠，他感受到——

无。

第二次发现记忆出现空白时，他颤抖、振怖，汗水从冰凉的后背溢出，他不断询问周围的人他做了什么，得到的回答都是去游戏厅玩了一下午。他开始不太相信自己的病毒传递给他的记忆，那个视角是那么陌生又那么熟悉，就像他自己带着vr眼镜体验一个仿照现实制作的游戏，只不过他没有操纵的权利。

如果在问诊过程中…不，如果是在手术台上，意识突然被M夺去的话……

必须要找到他好好聊一聊才行。

永梦听说过被称为“人格分裂”的病症，他不是研修心理学的，对其概念只是初步了解。M与他共度了生命中的大部分时光，对于永梦来说其重要性不亚于帕拉德或者日向审查官，这让永梦很难把他视作一个疾病，或是一种身体的异常现象。

他悄悄地对着镜子讲话，在打游戏时尽力触碰心中不属于自己也不属于帕拉德的声音，他知道这很危险，但比起无法预测的间歇性失控，不如先把风险控制在自己身上，万一出了什么问题，还有帕拉德可以帮助他。

他的心中并不是一个人，现在也不是两个人。

M是天才游戏玩家，并且看样子，他比起永梦更容易听见对方的思考。他熟练地避开永梦的熟人，为了获得更多的自由时间，他学着扮演宝生永梦平日里的角色。

就最初的那段时间来说，他确实只在乎游戏，基本都是在夜晚醒来，意识到为身体留下太多负担于他本身也不利后，逐渐地学着控制时间。就连帕拉德也说，永梦的担心是多余的。他不在乎宿主的精神被分裂成几分，无论是哪一边的记忆他都能无差别地读取到，两人都是同样地信任他，并且M的出现让他拥有了更长的游戏时间。

何乐而不为？况且他最初爱的就是永梦属于天才玩家M的那一部分才华。他开始成为M的共犯，在传输给永梦的记忆中篡改一些部分。

纵使是帕拉德和M两个天才玩家共同编制出的谎言，也总有被揭穿的一天。

比如现在，永梦发觉他正赤身裸体地与帕拉德睡在一起，头痛得如同被电锯锯开，耳边回荡着长长的嗡鸣。他在床上躺了一会，疼痛感令他睁不开眼，几乎又要睡去时，他发觉自己的手不受控制地抬了起来。

抬了起来，抚上帕拉德的卷发，他看见了，却久久没有感知到应有的触感。

它抚摸得那么温柔，就像是他对帕拉德所做的那样，就像是……他在做爱时安慰身体会时刻修复更新、永远处于处女状态的病毒的样子。

“帕拉德。”

他听见自己开口喊他，他在空气中看见一根线，散发着红色的光，他朝那根线伸出手、再伸出手…他碰到的一瞬间，那根细线弹开了，他感到自己正在醒来，而那根线正以极快的速度消失。

他朝它伸去，尽力去够，然后他抓住了它。

宝生永梦第一次抓住了M。

永梦闭上眼睛，然后在自己的意识空间里睁开，他看见了站在他面前的，正准备逃跑的人。

面前的人同他拥有完全一样的面容和身体，只不过衣着打扮像是一个高中生，刘海往后梳成背头。人格分裂症往往会出现与主人格截然不同的外表和身份，而这位在帕拉德的影响下诞生的M，与他过于相似了。

M盯着他，他的瞳色是红色，那是他的心与帕拉德的心共鸣时会出现的颜色。

永梦开门见山：“你和帕拉德做过了吗？”

M知道这次逃不掉了，佯装不在乎地耸耸肩膀：“你觉得呢？”

永梦缓缓地坐起，小心地掀开帕拉德那一端的被子，他看见了从他的穴口流出混杂着血丝的白浊。

“你没有戴套？”

“他是我的病毒，又不是别人。”

“你经过他的同意了吗？”

“当然。”

“…你是要挟他的？”

“你把我当成什么人？我在你心里的形象就有那么不堪吗？”

永梦轻轻地把手放在帕拉德的肩膀上，睡梦中的病毒不自然地颤抖。M阻挡在他和帕拉德的联系中间，永梦推开他，随后接收到了帕拉德的心中传来的下意识的恐惧。

他听见他在哭喊着自己的名字，看见和他长得完全一样的那个人正压着他，不顾他的反对横冲直撞，用幼稚但对这个心智尚未成熟的病毒十分受用的说辞威胁他。他终于明白帕拉德交给他的记忆中隐隐约约的违和感是怎么一回事了。

永梦在M趁机隐回他的内心深处之前抓住了他，他提着M的领口，怒目而视：“你逼他做了多少次？”

M有些畏缩了，神情却依然高傲不屑：“就这一次，我说我不想戴套，他就死活不给干。”

一拳砸在M的脸上，发出一声闷响，M跌跌撞撞地摔倒在地，声音染上了怒意：“你干什么？！”

“这一拳是为了帕拉德打的，我都看见了，他拒绝你之后你是怎样对待他的。”

与帕拉德的心共感时，他透过病毒的天真的眼睛看见了朝他身上砸来的施暴者的双手，身上各处都感受到了拳头砸在仿造人类肉体生成的躯壳上的痛感，以及被掐住咽喉的窒息感和溺水的错觉。那些伤痕已经痊愈了，心灵的创伤依然存留。永梦在怒火攻心的同时不免感到深深的自责。

“你为什么要和他做？游戏还不够吗？”

“啧，你这是在吃醋吗？”

“回答我的问题。”

“真凶啊，那个好好医生到哪去了？”

永梦捏起拳头示意他。

“行了别打了！我可不像你，他昨天晚上叫得那么大声，你听见了吗？我不一样，你和他做的时候，他的样子和身体反应我都一清二楚。你是怎么让他叫得那么好听的？”

第二拳打在腹部，M咳出了一些血，张大嘴呼吸意识体不需要的空气。

“内射对他的身体不好，如果吸收了太多我的DNA，他会陷入混乱的。”

“咳…咳咳……哈，原来你们怕的不是怀孕啊。”

bugster不会怀孕，但体内的代码信息会与人类的遗传信息产生共鸣，少量的摄取有助于bugster的更新进化，但过量的高度相似的基因序列会让帕拉德陷入过载的恐慌和混乱，这大概也是帕拉德迟迟没有从床上醒来的原因。

等一下…基因的共鸣……也会或多或少地影响宿主。

两人的基因共振后，M复生了。

M变得越来越完整，甚至抢夺他的意识和记忆……

为了更高效的获取身体的操纵时长，M逼迫帕拉德用稚嫩的幼穴吞下了过量的精液。

一切都解释得通了。

“喂…喂！你在干什么！”

M发觉自己的双手不受控制地抚摸着自己的下体，罪魁祸首是他体内的另外一个人。

他觉得宝生永梦这必定是发了疯。

他的视力被夺去了，眼前一片黑暗，徒留肢体的诡异触感，还有帕拉德的鼻息轻抚在耳边。

他想伸出手拍开那双在他的身上游走甚至探向后穴的手，但却是拍打在自己的皮肤上，对哦，他和宝生永梦共用着同一个身体，他的手就是他的手。天才玩家M正瘫倒在自己的病毒旁边被体内的另一个自己猥亵。

宝生永梦什么都没说，他逐渐掌握了操控感官的诀窍，减弱了下体的知觉。与年轻气盛横冲直撞的M不一样，永梦的做爱方式中更多的是技巧。他熟练地抚慰自己，从根部往上挤压，拇指揉搓顶端，带出粘稠的透明的前液，再涂抹到柱体上，不时揉搓两枚卵蛋。M用空余的那只手揪紧了床单，极力抑制自己不发出声音来。他与帕拉德的情事都只是为了占据这具躯体，不在乎什么快感和疼痛，帕拉德就算流血哭叫也丝毫入不了他的心。唯有帕拉德有了把他对他的所作所为向宝生永梦倾述的念头时，他才会温柔一些，学着记忆里宝生永梦安抚他的方式，在他的耳边轻声细语威胁的语句，直到病毒再一次把自己交给他。

永梦的手法对于十几岁的少年来说过于刺激了，M没有坚持多久就释放在了自己手上。

“哈啊…你这个疯子……”

“我很清楚我在做什么。”

还没等M缓过神，永梦操纵右手裹起一些精液向后穴探去。

“…你！”

在混乱和惊异中，M杂乱的思绪突然清晰了。

上一次永梦从M的手里夺回主动权是一年之前，从未知的恐惧中抽身而出的他与M达成了和解，接受他作为自己的一部分存在，随后接受了导致这一现象发生的帕拉德。

现在M率先打破平静，还为了争夺身体的使用权伤害了帕拉德。

只要他们共有的病毒还残留在他的体内，永梦就不可能彻底消除M，就像M不可能彻底拥有身体的控制权。

两种意识的平衡被那场性事打破，随着两人不断的互相索求日益频繁，M逐渐脱离永梦，成为一个独立的人格。

如果说M的苏醒是永梦和帕拉德的基因共振引起的精神异常，那么反过来，如果是永梦和M的意识互相交融……

在M的记忆里，这是他第一次感到恐惧。

“你不可以…不！”

永梦面无表情地看着和他长得一模一样的人。

“是你先越界的。如果你在这之前愿意和我好好谈谈，我们也没有必要走到这一步。”

他挺起腰，确认帕拉德仍在熟睡后，把手指探进干涩的穴道。

“…！！”

疼痛的感官几乎被M全盘接纳，他极力维护着自己的自尊，没有叫喊出来。

在目前只有两个人的意识空间里，永梦不费吹灰之力就把M的衣物全部褪下，手指上裹满方才射出的精液，毫不留情地刺入M的后穴。

但在外人看来，不过是宝生永梦躺在他的病毒身边自亵而已。

这件事说什么也不想让帕拉德知道，于是永梦默许了M为忍耐声音不惜把嘴唇咬出血这件事。

没有进入过异物的甬道紧紧包裹着手指，那里和帕拉德的女穴不同，相比起来要紧涩干燥得多。为了加快进程以及不浪费精液，永梦试着用抚慰帕拉德的方式，揉搓在战斗中锻炼得结实的胸部。

M对性事的兴趣本就不大，被体内的另一个自己强行开扩后穴更是只会带来恶心的反胃感。他害怕被病毒看见自己因为疼痛滴在枕边的泪水，担心被他虐待了一夜的病毒醒来后会变本加厉地报复他。

不过，最令他恐惧的根源不是身边熟睡的病毒，而是他内心深处的另外一个人。

疼痛和羞耻感让他一瞬之间失了神，再次睁开眼时，他发觉自己置身于海中，不远处就是漩涡中心，他被湍急的水流裹挟着在海中沉浮，他被任意摆布，无法控制本应属于自己的身体。他尝试呼救，却不知该喊谁，除了游戏和帕拉德，他在这世上似乎无依无靠。他隐约觉得水流之中有一个影子，不时撞击他的身体，把他推向未知的方向，彻底在这深海中迷失了自我。

第二根手指探入时，那个影子露出利齿划伤了他，血液如薄雾一般在海水中散开。他终于无法控制声音，张开嘴却是被极咸的海水呛得险些窒息，只能发出模糊不清的气泡音。

他听见那个音色和他一模一样，用词却礼貌谦卑得令他厌烦的声音，在他耳边悄声地说：“嘘，不要吵到帕拉德了。”

M从一开始就不太喜欢这个把内心的阴暗都用儿科医生的身份藏起来的“好好先生”。

即便有肠液和精液的润滑，没有做爱欲望的身体还是渗出了鲜血。在这种情况下，有一个缺口反而更有利于体液的交融。

M发觉自己的身体变得透明了，他正在强烈的水流冲击中渐渐被击散，变成泡沫，变成海水的一份子，变得不再完整。

恐惧诱发了消亡前最后的愤怒，他对永梦破口大骂，指责他的虚伪和为了包装自己阴暗的内心而伪造出来的善意，嘲笑他对和他一样同属于自己的一部分的病毒萌生出的所谓爱意的情愫。

“那你呢？你有爱过他吗？”

M笑了，他嬉笑，嗤笑，毫不顾忌地笑，肆意嘲笑永梦向他抛出的问题。

“你？你这种人知道所谓的爱是什么吗！

“他也不知道，你以为他为什么那么依恋你？真心的？因为你真的对他好？因为那些东西都他妈的写在他的代码里面！

“哈啊…我为什么知道，因为我，我——

“我（ore）也是这么诞生的啊！”

永梦一言不发，手指在体内弯曲着压上他知道而从未触碰过的一点，M上扬的尾音即刻变为尖细的浪叫。

“啊…呜啊……你……你他妈的……滚出去！”

“…都已经变成这样了，就不要再说话了吧。”

面对失控得落下眼泪的和自己一样的脸，永梦很难再狠下心唾弃他，至少在最后的，M还能拥有属于自己的思想的时间里，属于宝生永梦的下意识的温柔告诉他：应该让他好受一点。

“你…呼……呼………呜…混账……”

难受得骂人的词汇量都下降了吗？永梦开始有些怜悯这个狂妄不羁的少年。他为他擦掉那些无助地流下的眼泪，意外的是，M没有阻止他。

“我…呜……我问你………”

“我在听。”

“宝生永梦…你…你他妈的……作为一个完整的人类诞生有那么骄傲吗？”

“不……”

不是的，我并不完整。

宝生永梦作为一个完整的人类存活在世界上的历史，在昏暗的下着雨的那天，急促的刹车响起的时候，就已经结束了。在这之后他做的每个决定，几乎都是为了补全被他遗落在童年的空缺。

他一直认为自己和帕拉德加起来才算是一个完整的存在，不管他们是什么，人类还是病毒。

直到现在，永梦才第一次意识到，“M”的存在对于他来说到底有多重要。

永梦手上的动作放缓了，温热的肠道蠕动着，似乎在吮吸他自己的体液。每吸收一点，M的身体就变得透明了一些。

在那片巨大的海底漩涡中，M已经无法感受到身体的其他部位，就算这样他也没能逃过永梦为他带来的可耻的痛楚和快感。永梦的动作幅度已经很小了，可每一次拨弄都是在他的脑内搅动，羞耻的水声在耳边无限放大，他无法躲避。

永梦怜惜地贴上M的额头，为他祈祷一个平静的退场。

“哈啊…哈哈哈哈……只要你还和他在一起，我就不会消失。总有一天我会夺回这具身体。”

“嗯。然后我会再拿回来的。

“除非下次你出现时，可以和我约定，不要去伤害任何人，也不要对我说谎。”

海浪后的黑影逐渐靠近，M看见了那副和他生得一模一样的面容。

他看着他，带着他最为厌恶的和唾弃的温柔的神情。

“我恨你。”

绝顶的快感突然冲上尾椎，永梦被先前压抑着的快感反噬，颤抖着摸上挺立了许久的性器，撸动几下后便低吟着射了出来。拔出在后穴搅动的手指，他看见它们沾满了混杂着艳红色的乳白色的透明的体液。

他撑着快要散架了的身体，从床头扯了几张纸巾，把被单和自己的身体擦拭干净。M的声音在他的脑海中渐行渐远，他最后的、露出了脆弱的表情、用软绵绵的带着泣音的无助的腔调说出来的那三个字却久久没有散去。

永梦面朝帕拉德侧躺下，他的病毒仍是处于睡眠状态。他以往都不需要睡这么久，永梦觉得自己应该为了帕拉德再生一下M的气。但他想起M最后的表情，果然还是没办法对着如此贪念生的滋味的少年再那般愤怒了。

永梦伸出手，抚上帕拉德的卷发，柔软的触感令他的心脏停跳了一拍。

“帕拉德。”

他想起来了，在他还没有完全苏醒之前，暴露了M的行踪的那根红色的丝线。

那种和他安抚病毒的时候所用的方式相似的举动，和温和得就像从他本人嘴里、从“宝生永梦”这个人格的心中产生的温柔的话语。

他们从来都不是两个“人格”，他们从一开始就是同一个人。

失去了帕拉德和天才玩家M之中的任何一个，宝生永梦都不能再算上是一个完整的人……

或许下一次，M再出现的时候，他们会有机会好好谈一谈。

“M……永梦？”

“啊…嗯…早上好，帕拉德。”

睁开眼，看见的是帕拉德有些担忧的表情，永梦这才发现自己刚刚想着M的事睡着了。

“永梦…没事吧？M到哪里去了？”

“我没事，M暂时睡着了。放心吧，他不会再出来伤害你了。”

“你…知道了？”

帕拉德像是做坏事被抓了现行的小孩，畏缩着缩回被子里，试图把头用被子和枕头埋起来。

永梦笑着把他从被子里捞出来，亲了一下病毒的稚嫩的脸颊表示他并不在意。

“‘因为永梦和M就是同一个人’，对吧？我没有生气。

“但是不管面对谁都要保护好自己，哪怕是我，明白吗？”

他绝对生气了，至少之前生过气。

病毒搂上宿主的肩膀，闭上眼睛，进入他们共享的意识世界。

哪怕是M作为一个相对独立的人格存在之前，他也能从永梦的空白的内心世界中隐约地看见一个影子，就像隔着雾。帕拉德有时还会趁永梦不注意，朝那个影子挥手。

现在帕拉德只能看见永梦一个人。透过躯壳，他看见永梦的“心”似乎变成了颜色不同的灵魂交融在一起的，混杂的存在。

这之后会怎样呢？“他”什么时候会再次出现？

帕拉德其实并不是特别在乎，因为在他看来，无论是永梦还是“M”，都是同一个人。


End file.
